


No More Tears Left

by spacegirl1234



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Derealization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Dimitrescu - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Resident Evil - Freeform, inwhichLadyDimitrescuiskind, resident evil 8 - freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirl1234/pseuds/spacegirl1234
Summary: “Because I love you Lily."Lily was shocked to hear the words. Alcina never said that not even to her girls. She probably heard it once or twice. All of the sudden she was broken out of her trance.“I didn’t know where I was. Everything was a blur Alci.” Lily choked on her words.
Kudos: 38





	No More Tears Left

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Anxiety attacks/de realization
> 
> Please do not read if you are sensitive to these topics. I strongly advise this! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the suggestions! I really like Lily and I want to keep writing with her!! I really like writing hurt/comfort so I may do a couple more if I am able to! As always please leave suggestions. 
> 
> Also sorry in advance I didn't get a lot of time to edit! My bad for any typos or incorrect tenses!!

Ever since the tea cup incident, Alcina lectured her girls daily to be careful about feeding in front of her.

“Why do you care so much abut that pathetic, stupid human?” Daniela scoffed.

“Hey don’t say that about Lily she’s my friend Danny!”

“Yeah she’s just friends with you because she’s scared of you.”

“ENOUGH.” Alcina said in a stern voice.

“Mother you never answered the question,” Elizabeth said quietly.

“She reminds me of Violetta.”

All the girl's faces dropped. Violetta was their youngest who was slaughtered by vampire hunters brutally when she was only seventeen. A few tears fell from Alcina Dimitrescu’s face. She never shed a tear. Even Daniela knew it was serious at this point.

“Anyways girls go get ready for bed.”

Lily waited in her room after cleaning the foyer. She hummed to herself and plugged her headphones in when she heard a quiet knock.

“Come in please,” Lily said sweetly.

“Hey,” Arabella spoke with a tinge of sorrow.

“Hey what’s up Ari?”

“Are-are you just friends with me because y-you’re scared I’ll bite you?”

Lily wore shock across her face.

“Ari I would never! Who made you think this?!”

“Daniela,” she muttered.

“We would totally be best friends in high school.” Lily knew how Arabella yearned to be normal, so Lily often spoke of her past. Even if it was just cherry picking the positives out of the vast sea of negatives. She did it for her.

“I wish I went to high school.”

“Oh shut up no you don’t.”

“Here’s a picture of me with braces, weird human things you get when you’re younger if you want “appealing teeth.”

Arabella broke out into laughter that the whole castle heard.

“What’s going on in here?” Daniela called. “Mother will NOT be happy.”

“Oh lighten up Danny,” Arabella teased.

Lily and Arabella hugged on it. For the first time Lily was met with peace. She grew away from her depression, anxiety, and more, even though it was still very much present. Well, little did she know she would face a lot of troubles the next day.

Lily was woken with frantic pacing.

“Mother, I’m scared" Elizabeth called. The hunters were here.

“You take Lily with you Daniela,” Alcina called. “Also take Arabella and Elizabeth. GO HIDE. I'll call you if I need you."

Once Alcina started calling for backup with her girls Lily was faced with a choice. Stay put? Or go? She wanted to make sure everyone was alright so she burst through the doors of the courtyard. She was shocked to see Lady Dimitrescu sucking the life out of one man with Elizabeth, Arabella, and Daniela accompanying her. Their eyes were glowing with hunger and Lily stood there feeling disconnected from the world.

“Hey, hey little one,” Alcina ran over to her at normal speed. She wiped her mouth of blood, she didn’t want to frighten Lily further so she only took a step forward. The girls sighed in relief with the defeat of the hunters. Now they had a new challenge. Easing Lily’s trauma of seeing them kill a bunch of men.

Lily broke out of the trance and started trembling. Alcina’s motherly instinct urged her to reach out to Lily but she screamed and ran into the castle.

My internal monologue was going crazy. “I've never seen them feed. They could do that to me in an instant." Lily started crying and wanted nothing more than to go home, back to her normal life. Even if it treated her like shit.

She hid underneath her covers while Alcina discussed with the girls what was best for Lily right now.

“Listen girls, give Lily space for a bit. I'm going to go in and calm her. I do not need her hurting herself right now and I’m scared she'll do, well-well.”

"We don’t have to speak about it," Arabella whispered.

Lily was still trembling under her covers and crying. She didn’t recognize anything around her. She felt like she was floating outside of her body.

“Hey sweet girl,” Alcina called.

Lily sniffled.

“I don’t want you to be afraid. I won’t come near you but can we just talk?” It was then in that moment she realized Lily wasn’t being responsive. “Fucking hell. I really need to do more research on her mental health conditions. I never met a human with that.” Alcina thought. 

She carried Lily to the bathroom and took a cold washcloth to her face. She then splashed water on the girls strawberry cheeks.

Lily inhaled deeply and started coughing. Alcina coaxed her to the bed.

“NO-no don’t hurt me please, please don’t bite m-me!” Lily pleaded as she backed up into the corner of her room trembling.

“I would never EVER dream of it darling.” She bent down to Lily’s level.

“Well you did with those m-men. There was so much bl-” her voice was quivering.

“Hush Lily I would never with you honey.” A tear slid down Alcina’s face.

“But-but why is it any d-different with m-me?"

“Because I love you Lily."

Lily was shocked to hear the words. Alcina never said that not even to her girls. She probably heard it once or twice. All of the sudden Lily was broken out of her trance.

“I didn’t know where I was. Everything was a blur Alci.” Lily choked on her words.

Alcina liked that nickname Lily gave her. It made her feel loved by the girl. Violetta used to call her Alci. But this was Lily, a new girl who needed her right now. She had to put Violetta in the past.

“I hate when it happens. I just resort to not feeling.” Lily kept crying. Her eyes were completely bloodshot. 

“Oh darling come here.” Alcina’s voice full of concern.

Lily was hesitant at first but gave in once Alcina kindly stroked her cheek.

"I couldn't feel a-anything. It was so scary." Lily cried and cried into Alcina's arms until she was pretty sure there was no more tears in her body left.


End file.
